


The Nights You'll Never Remember with the Friends You'll Never Forget

by bettername2come



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Episode: s10e15 Fortune, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Hangover, Humor, Post-Season/Series 03, based on The Hangover and an episode of Smallville
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-01-10 13:06:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12299736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettername2come/pseuds/bettername2come
Summary: Barry and Iris host a joint bachelor/bachelorette party with their friends. Chaos ensues thanks to everybody's least favorite extra-dimensional interloper, The Music Meister.AKA The Hangover episode that nobody asked for.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been rewatching Smallville. If I could have this as an episode, I wouldn't be writing the fanfic.
> 
> Set sometime in season 4 of The Flash once everybody gets off Lian Yu/out of the Speed Force.

Cisco had mocked them when they had first brought up the idea of a joint bachelor/bachelorette party. But as Iris and Barry had pointed out, they’d walked through most of their lives so far together and would be walking through the rest of it side by side. It seemed silly to split up for this one night. Besides, they basically had the same set of friends.

Oliver and Felicity had come in from Star City. Diggle had claimed he wasn’t able to find a sitter, but nobody really bought that excuse, especially as there were three other members of Team Arrow in Star City that night.

Kara had come in from Earth-38 for the occasion. She ran straight at Barry when she jumped through the portal into the West-Allen living room. “I’m so happy for you guys!” She hugged Barry tightly, releasing him quickly when she heard something snap. “Sorry! I’m just so excited. I mean, how often do superheroes actually get happily ever after?”

Barry gave her a puzzled look. “So you and Mon-El…”

Kara sighed, holding up her hand. “Don’t even ask.”

Iris smiled. “Well, we’re glad you could make it. Every other invitation we sent out to alternate dimensions got a ‘no.’”

“Jesse said she was stuck solving a problem on Earth-2, but she promises she’ll be here for the big day.”

“Gypsy made no such promise,” Cisco said. “She just said no.”

“So that whole ‘my girlfriend lives in another dimension’ thing,” Felicity said. “That doesn’t kill the relationship?”

“Kill?” Wally asked. “No. Pain in the ass? Yes.”

“Same.”

Iris slid an arm around Barry’s waist and looked up at him. “And that is why I am so glad to have you back home, babe.”

“I’ll always come home to you,” Barry said, leaning down for a kiss.

“Are they always this adorable?” Kara asked Caitlin.

“Pretty much,” Caitlin said. “At least when there aren’t any psychopaths standing in their way.”

“All right, y’all, let’s get this party started,” Cisco said. He reached for the bottle of champagne in the ice bucket and began filling glasses, passing them to their assorted friends. “A toast. To the bride and groom. Iris, from the moment you walked into STAR Labs and began questioning every single one of Caitlin’s medical credentials, I knew that whatever this relationship was (and let’s face it, those early phases were very confusing to the uninitiated), it was one of the strongest I had ever seen. To Iris and Barry and a love that transcends comas, life, death and dimensions.” Cisco looked around at the crowd. “Anybody else wanna go? I mean, I don’t think anyone’s going to top that, but you’re welcome to try.”

“I’ll give it a shot,” Oliver said, stepping forward. “Three years ago, when Barry first got his powers I gave him a few words of wisdom. The first, that he could be better than me; that he could inspire people. Watching over his city like a guardian angel. And I look around and see the people he’s inspired.” Oliver nodded towards Wally and Cisco. “The heroes who’ve stepped up in his city. And I’m happy to say that I was right. Barry Allen has not failed this city, or this world. The second thing I told him was that guys like us don’t get the girl.” His eyes slid over to Felicity for a fraction of a second before he turned them back towards the happy couple. “And, well, Barry completely disregarded that piece of information and here we are today celebrating the love that they have fought for. So, here’s to Barry for knowing which piece of advice to listen to and which was completely wrong and to Iris, the hero who saves The Flash. Because flaws and all, we still need him. Congratulations to the happy couple.”

They all clinked their glasses together to a chorus of “cheers.”

**Twelve Hours Later**

When Iris woke up, her first thought, before she even opened her eyes, was _ugh, I am never drinking again._ She could not remember the last time she had had a headache this bad. No, wait, yes, she could. Junior year of college when spring break had coincided with Barry’s twenty-first birthday and they had drank their way through every bar in Coast City. Of course, at least that time she had known she wouldn’t be facing the hangover alone. “God, Bear, I would kill for your ‘can’t get drunk’ superpower right now.”

She got no response.

Iris groaned. “Oh, come on, babe. Wake up. I need you to get me that bacon, egg and cheese thing from that place in Coast City. With the hashbrowns. And orange juice.” She reached a hand out to shake Barry awake, but froze when she made contact. That shoulder wasn’t nearly as sharp as it should’ve been. Iris’s eyes snapped open in panic, only to squeeze them tight again as the light sent a sharp pain through her skull. But the brief glimpse she got was enough to calm her rapidly beating heart. She reached out again, finding a mass of tangled curls. “Cisco! Wake up!”

Cisco stirred beneath her hand. “Ugh. Five more minutes, Mamá.”

Iris forced here eyes open and shook Cisco once more. “Not your mom, Cisco. It’s Iris.”

Cisco sat up, closing his eyes just as Iris had. “Iris? What the hell happened last night?”

Iris shook her head, immediately regretting the decision. “No idea. Last thing I remember was Oliver giving his toast and the next thing I know I’m waking up next to the wrong superhero.”

Cisco snorted. “Yeah, you’re not the only one. Look down.”

Iris glanced down to see a bright red _S_ emblazoned on her chest. She jumped to her feet, studying the rest of her outfit. “I’m wearing a Supergirl costume! _Why_ am I wearing a Supergirl costume?!”

Cisco rose to his feet coming around the bed. He reached his hand out for the cape, running the leathery material between his fingers. “I don’t think this is a costume. I’m pretty sure it’s the real deal. In which case, there are so many tests I would like to run.”

Iris swatted his hand away. “We are not testing Kara’s cape. We need to talk to Kara or Barry. They’ll know what happened, right? They can’t get drunk.”

“Which is usually the downside to their superpower combo platters,” Cisco said. “But I’d definitely be up for a trade right now.”

“Where’s my phone?” Iris said, running her hands over the fabric of the suit. “And why doesn’t this thing have pockets?” She checked under the covers, but had no luck.

Cisco reached into the pocket of his jacket. “Yahtzee! Okay, I have eleven new texts and three voicemails.” He put his phone on speaker and hit play.

Joe’s voice came through loud and clear. “Why aren’t any of you answering your damn phones? I’ve got half the precinct ready to shoot the superheroes on sight. Meet me at STAR Labs.”

Joe again. “Is Caitlin evil again? And why the hell is Supergirl working with her? Call me back. Now.”

Felicity’s message was barely understandable through her slurred words. “ _Viiiiiibbe._ Did you find him yet? Iris is _freaking_ out.”

“I am not freaking out!” Iris yelled in the background.

“Okay, Iris is totally calm in reaction and just looking for a status update.”

“If he is trapped in the Speed Force again, I swear I am gonna kick the Speed Force’s ass!” Iris yelled.

“I don’t think you can actually kick a force of nature’s ass,” Felicity said. “All right, so if you could just call. Or teleport. Whenever you know something. That’d be great. All right. Bye.”

Cisco looked back at Iris. “What does that mean?”

“I don’t know,” Iris said. “Call Barry. Or Felicity. Not my dad. I don’t want to talk to him until I get an idea of what happened last night.”

Cisco tried Barry and the call went to voicemail. He shook his head and tried Felicity’s number. She answered on the third ring. “If this is not an emergency, I swear to God, Cisco, I will freeze your assets.”

“Well, okay, do you call having absolutely no memory of last night an emergency, or should I just hang up now?”

Felicity sat up, studying her surroundings. “Okay, that does sound like a problem.” She rubbed her head. “A pretty familiar one, actually. I have no idea how I got up here.”

“Up where?”

“I’m on a roof. In Central City. I think it might be Jitters.” She walked over to the door and tugged on the handle. It didn’t budge. “Who locks a door on a roof? On second thought, there are flying metahumans in this town. Good call.”

“I’ll be there in a second. Hold on.” Cisco threw out his hand and tried to summon the swirling blue vortex that had become second nature to him to no avail. “Uh, Houston, we have a problem.”

“What? Your powers have to work you just – “ Iris threw out her hand in imitation of Cisco’s powers and her eyes widen in shock. “My engagement ring is gone!”

“Iris, as much as I would love to be freaked out by your missing jewelry, it’s having a little trouble competing with the terror of ‘ _my powers aren’t working_ ’ right now!”

Iris glared at him. “I’m sure your powers will come back as soon as this hangover from hell goes away, but right now I would like to know where my engagement ring is. Preferably before I find my fiancé, so I don’t have to explain to him that I lost his great-grandmother’s engagement ring.”

“Hey, guys? Felicity here. Still trapped on a roof. Just saying.”

“We’ll be there,” Cisco said. “Just not as soon as I thought.” Cisco hung up the phone before Felicity could say anything else. He turned back to Iris. “All right, follow the trail. The last thing we remember from last night is Oliver’s toast.”

“Then we should find out what the hell it was we drank.” Iris marched back over to the kitchen table, where the empty bottle of champagne sat. An ivory card sat in an envelope next to it.

“It was a gift?” Cisco asked. “I didn’t even notice that last night.”

“Yeah, me neither.” Iris pulled the card from its envelope and read the message aloud. “’To the nights you’ll never remember with the friends you’ll never forget. After all you’ve been through, you deserve a break. Best wishes to the happy couple. Love, The Music Meister.’”

Cisco sighed. “You know, I am really starting to hate this dick.”


	2. Chapter 2

Waking up cold was never a good thing for Oliver. In the past it had meant no shelter on the island at best and a kidnapping at worst, but, god, he was freezing right now. And was he on the floor? It had been ten years since he’d had a headache like this and it occurred to him that he really didn’t miss his playboy days. He tried to stand only to have his feet fly out from under him and land flat on his back.

Because the floor was ice.

“Yeah, sorry about that,” a familiar voice called. “Apparently I had a little too much fun last night.”

Oliver opened his eyes to find Caitlin standing over him in full Killer Frost attire, complete with blonde hair. And above her, a breathtakingly beautiful ice ceiling that made Oliver think of cathedrals, not that he’d seen that many of them. “Where are we?” he asked.

“My apartment,” Caitlin said, pointing towards the kitchen, which looked completely normal. “And I think it’s safe to say I will not be getting my security deposit back.”

“How long have I been out?” Oliver asked, sitting up slowly rather than risk falling again.

“No idea,” Caitlin replied, making her way into the kitchen effortlessly over the ice despite the high heeled boots she wore. “Woke up myself about five minutes ago, saw all this and you. Figured it probably wouldn’t be good for my recovering supervillain progress if I let the Green Arrow die of hypothermia in my living room, so I put on a pot of coffee.” She held up the pot. “Want some?”

“Sure,” Oliver said. He reached his hand out to steady himself as he rose to his feet and that was when he realized he was wearing the Green Arrow suit, right down to the gloves. “I’m wearing the suit.”

“Yes, I can see that,” Caitlin said with just a hint of mocking in her voice. “Probably a good thing, too. I’m guessing it’s better at maintaining core temperature than the suit you were wearing last night.”

“No, I mean I didn’t bring the suit to Central City,” he said as he moved slowly to the kitchen counter.

Caitlin passed him a steaming STAR Labs mug. “World’s fastest delivery boy, maybe?” she offered. “Add it to the list of questions.”

Oliver took a sip of the coffee. “Where’s your phone? We should probably call Barry.”

Caitlin pointed to a small, rectangular chunk of ice on the counter. “My guess is it rang and I froze it to shut it up.”

“Of course you did,” Oliver said.

“Hey, you’re lucky I didn’t freeze you.”

Oliver rolled his eyes and pulled up the hood, searching for his earpiece. To his relief, he found it. He pushed a pushed a button the side. “Overwatch, do you copy?”

It was Diggle’s voice that came on the line instead. “Man, what the hell is going on there? Lyla’s been working with ARGUS all night trying to keep a lid on this thing, especially since Supergirl’s involved, but every five minutes she has to pull some new video off of YouTube.”

“YouTube? I have no idea what happened last night. Last thing I remember was giving a toast, next thing I know I’m waking up in Killer Frost’s homemade ice castle.”

“See this is why I turned down the invite. Weird shit always happens when we visit them,” Diggle said. “You’re lucky you didn’t wake up next to a man-shark.”

"Well, I woke up in the Green Arrow suit which I didn't even bring."

“Vibe picked it up for you last night. Wild Dog said he popped into the bunker last night after he came back from patrol, called him ‘Casey Jones’ and took off with the suit.”

“He say when that was?”

“Around one a.m.”

“You know anything else that happened last night?” Oliver asked.

“Green Arrow stopped an ATM robbery last night with the help of an unknown woman I’m assuming was Supergirl. Breaches were opening up like crazy and there was a wave of superspeed-induced destruction last night. Lyla says there’s more to it, but she’s trying to compile all her information before she gives me the details. The phrase ‘national security’ was used a lot.”

“Let me know when you have more. Can you patch me through to Felicity? I don’t have my phone.”

A moment later, Felicity’s voice was sounding in his ear. “Oh, thank God, you’re alive. Have you heard from The Flash?”

“No, I’m with Killer Frost.”

Felicity sounded worried. “Killer Frost? And exactly how Killer is she right now?”

Oliver looked back at his companion, who was eyeing him now that she’d heard her nickname. “More frosty than killer. It’s fine. She’s in control. Where are you?”

“Stuck on a roof waiting for the slowest meta on earth.”

“Where?”

“Jitters.”

“Okay, I’ll come get you.”

“As sweet as that is Oliver, it’s nine o’clock in the morning and the Green Arrow parkouring his way through the wrong city might just turn some heads.”

Oliver turned back to Caitlin and gestured down at the Green Arrow suit. “You don’t happen to have anything else I could wear, do you?”

Oliver could have sworn Caitlin’s already pale skin went even whiter when she responded. “Yeah, I just, um. I need them back, okay?”

Oliver suddenly remembered just why Caitlin might have men’s clothing in his size and nodded. “Right. Of course.” He spoke to Felicity once more while Caitlin disappeared into her bedroom. “Just sit tight. I’ll be there as soon as I can.”

Caitlin came back carrying a sweater, jeans and sneakers. “These should work. Ronnie was about your size.”

“Thanks.” Oliver ducked into the bathroom to change and popped back out a moment later. “Are you gonna come with me?”

Caitlin gestured towards her hair with an icy hand. “No, I can’t seem to make this go away. It’s probably best if I stay in hiding until I have this all under control better. And I should probably grab a hair dryer and start doing something about all of this,” she said, waving her hand at her ice-encrusted living room.

Oliver nodded. “All right. I’ll call you as soon as I know something about the rest of Team Flash.” He hurried out the door, leaving Caitlin to clean up her mess.

Caitlin sighed. “Come hang out with the team, they said. It’ll be fun, they said. Liars.”

*

Oliver reached the door of CC Jitters at the same time Cisco and Iris did.

“Oh, man, is it good to see you,” Cisco said, clutching at Oliver’s arm. He turned back to Iris. “Okay, two down, four more to go. It’s a good start.”

“Three more to go, actually,” Oliver said. “I was at Caitlin’s. She’s fine, she’s just having some trouble with her powers.”

“Yeah, she’s not the only one. I can’t vibe, I can't teleport, I can't shoot anything."

“Yeah, a real great time for your powers to go down.”

“Iris, we will find the ring, but first we should probably find the groom,” Cisco said. “Don’t you think he might be a little more important in the grand scheme of things?”

“You lost the ring?” Oliver asked.

“You see?” Iris said. “He didn’t say ‘You lost Barry?’ He said ‘You lost the ring?’ Barry can find us himself. He knows where to look. The ring doesn’t have legs. It can’t just track us down. It might just be gone forever and it’s not like Barry has so many Allen family heirlooms to pass on.”

“Okay, Iris, breathe,” Oliver said. “We can find the ring we just have to retrace our steps from last night. And once we get Felicity, I’m sure she can hack into some security footage and give us a clue as to where we all went last night.”

“Hey, she is not the only one who can hack into things around here,” Cisco said.

Iris turned toward him, eyebrows raised. “Really? Because five minutes ago you were rambling about how you weren’t sure you could help the team anymore without your ‘semi-phenomenal, nearly cosmic powers’ at your disposal.”

“I had a moment of panic,” Cisco said, pulling open the door to Jitters. “You got the key to the roof?”

“Oh, you mean the key to the coffee shop I haven’t worked at in almost three years? Yeah, it’s right here in my jacket pocket. The symbol of Barry Allen’s undying love for me, however…”

“Okay, let’s just go get Felicity,” Oliver said, following his friends into Jitters. If anyone noticed the three of them making a beeline for the stairs to the roof they didn’t say anything. Then again, the civilians who ignored the odd behavior here and there tended to fare better in Central City.

Felicity latched onto Oliver as soon as the door opened. “Oh, boy am I glad to see you guys. Well, mostly see you. My vision’s a little on the blurry side this morning actually.”

“I think I know why,” Oliver said, reaching for her glasses. Gently, he tugged them off her face and studied them closer. “These are window glass. Kara’s.”

“God, did that woman keep any of her clothes on last night?” Iris asked, earning her puzzled looks from Felicity and Oliver. “I woke up in the Supergirl suit.”

“Ooh, how were the boots?” Felicity asked.

“Surprisingly comfortable. I think I have to have this Winn guy make me a pair. You think he does commissions?”

“Can we focus on the main plot here, people?” Cisco said. “We’ve got three superheroes still unaccounted for and only one clue as to why.” He handed the card they’d received with the champagne to Oliver.

“Music Meister?” Oliver read. “Cisco, you have got to stop coming up with these names.”

“Sure, I’ll just call everyone whose name I don’t know the unsub of the week. That won’t be confusing,” Cisco said. “Anyway, he’s not a totally bad guy. He actually did help Wally and got Barry and Iris back together last time, but that doesn’t mean he’s not a _total dick_!” Cisco yelled the last two words, earning him a strange look from his friends. “Oh, like he’s not listening now? If you were an insane magician wouldn’t you be?”

“O _kay_ ,” Felicity said. “Let’s get back to STAR Labs so we can find out just what happened last night.”

*

“All right, so let’s get bank statements to see where we were last night,” Felicity said as they walked into the Cortex. “Then I can use that to see which cameras we need to hack into.”

They all stopped short when they saw Joe West sitting in chair behind the main computers. “I could probably help you out with that. I’ve got a few dozen witness statements that could give you a place to start, but first, where the hell are Barry and Wally?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm fairly certain all the stuff regarding Caitlin/Killer Frost will be disproven by the season premiere, but let's just go with it for now.


	3. Chapter 3

It was the pounding headache that finally awakened Kara. Headache. Who did she fight? What did she fight? Wait, she wasn’t fighting last night. She went to visit – oh, crap. She struggled to sit up, leaning heavily against the back of the couch she was lying on and spotted the Scarlet Speedster lying on the floor in a rumpled suit. “Is this what a hangover feels like?”

Barry groaned, cracking one eye open. “Yeah, not one of the things I miss about normal human life.”

Kara searched her surroundings for her glasses and purse, to no avail. “This sucks. Why do humans keep drinking? This does not seem like a fair trade off.”

Barry sat up. “Because it’s fun. And we say we’re not going to let this part happen again and then we’re wrong. So very wrong. Wait. Why are we hungover? We’re not supposed to get hungover and you live on another earth. And why are you in Iris’s dress?”

Kara looked down, studying the short bright red dress. “I – I don’t remember. Is she here? Where’s here?”

Barry stood up. “A hotel? I think. I don’t recognize it.” He reached for the end table picking a keycard off the table. “Powers Hotel Vegas. Honeymoon suite.”

“I hate irony.”

“Iris!” Barry called out. When he received no answer, he took off at superspeed to look for her only to slam into the wall, bringing it down as he stumbled into the bathroom.

“Barry!”

“I don’t think she’s here,” Barry groaned from the tiled floor. “Aaand my powers are screwed up.”

Kara walked over, reaching down a hand to help Barry up. Only she must have pulled too hard because suddenly Barry was flying up at the ceiling before falling back to the floor.

“Oh my God, I am so sorry.” She studied her hands. “I guess my powers are screwed up, too.”

“Yeah, maybe we should’ve anticipated that,” Barry muttered.

“Are you okay?”

“I should be, if my healing will kick back in. Soon.”

“Do you have your phone? We should probably call Iris.”

Barry searched his pockets and finally found his phone. “It’s dead.”

Kara held out her hand again, letting Barry pull himself up from the floor this time, before walking with him to the bed. “Okay, you stay here. I’m going to go downstairs and get a charger and see what I can find out from the front desk. You got any cash? I seem to be missing all of my belongings. Not that that would matter because I doubt our earths have identical currency.”

Barry searched for his wallet, relieved to find it and handed the cash from it to Kara.

“I’ll be back. Much slower than usual, but I will be back. Think healing thoughts.”

Barry let his head flop back into the pillows. “Yeah, no problem.”

Kara grabbed the keycard and went downstairs, moving as carefully as she could. She headed to the gift shop and purchased the overpriced phone charger before heading back to the front desk. Feeling a little self-conscious without her glasses or cape, she walked up to the front desk, where a smiling man in a suit waited.

“How can I help you?”

Kara flashed the keycard. “Hi, awkward question. My friend and I had a few too many last night and don’t remember checking in. I wanted to see which one of us put down our cards because I know I don’t have credit card that can fund a luxury suite in a Vegas hotel.”

The clerk began tapping away. “According to our records, the room was paid for by Francisco Ramon.” The clerk studied Kara again for a moment. “Oh, right, I remember you now. You and your friends were still, um, celebrating.”

“Celebrating?”

“The wedding.”

“The what? Wait, you said friends. How many of us were there?”

“Seven? I think. You all came in about three a.m. and Mr. Ramon said he was paying for the room as his gift to the newlyweds.”

“Oh. Okay. Good. Um, thank you for your time.”

Kara walked back up to the room. “All right, so good news, bad news,” she said to Barry by way of greeting. “Good news, I got the charger. Also, good news, apparently there were seven of us who came in, so waking up in a hotel room with my best friend from another earth is not nearly as awkward as it could be, and also our friends are okay. Bad news, I think you’ve completely forgotten your wedding day.”

“What?!”

“The guy at the front desk said we all came in drunk last night and that Cisco put the room on his card as a gift to the newlyweds. Which, by the way, how much are you paying him?”

“I don’t know. I should probably find that out.” He sat up taking the charger from Kara and plugging in the phone. “She’s gonna be so upset. She wanted the fancy wedding with all the guests and the poofy dress and she _definitely_ wanted to remember it.”

“Sorry. But I mean, that doesn’t mean you can’t still do the fancy wedding.”

“Still, it’s not the same.”

“Just call her. You two should be together. And more importantly I need to find Cisco because I can’t find my interdimensional extrapolator and I think we’ve only got a few more hours until Alex figures out a way to rip a hole in space/time to find me herself.”

Barry nodded and dialed Iris’s number.

She picked up on the first ring. “Oh, thank God, babe. Are you okay? Where are you?”

“We’re in Las Vegas.”

“We? You and Wally?”

“Me and Kara. But apparently we were all here last night and…”

“And what?”

“And apparently you and I had a Vegas wedding last night.”

“What?!”

“That’s what I said. Listen, Kara and I are having some trouble with our powers. How’s Cisco doing? Can he open a breach and take us home.”

“No, his powers are down too. Apparently we all got whammied by the psycho magician who’s overly invested in our love lives.”

Barry sighed. “Music Meister.”

“I should’ve known that creep was behind this,” Kara said.

“All right, listen. I’ve still got my wallet, so I’ll try to rent us a car since Kara doesn’t exactly have the ID necessary to get on a plane.”

“It’s eight hundred miles, Bear.”

“You got a better plan?”

“Okay, then, so we will start heading for Central City and if our powers kick in before that, we’ll be there sooner. Call me if you hear from Wally, okay?”

“Okay. I love you.”

“Love you, too.” Barry hung up. “So you wanna get breakfast before we head out?” He reached for the room service menu. “Cisco’s buying.”

Iris turned back to her friends.  “He’s on his way. He and Kara. He doesn’t know where Wally is.”

“You didn’t tell him,” Oliver said.

“That I lost my engagement ring? Or that he and his superfriends went on a crazy spree of property damage throughout the city?”

“Both.”

“I got a little distracted when he told me we got married last night. In Vegas.”

“Vegas?” Cisco asked.

“That’s what he said. I’m guessing you weren’t too drunk to open breaches last night, Cisco, ‘cause otherwise I have no idea how I got back here so fast if he and Kara are still there.”

Joe held up his hand. “Wait? You and Barry got married without me there?”

“I’m sorry, are you actually blaming _me_ for this?”

“I’m just saying a man wants to be there when his kids get married,” Joe said.

“Although, it’s usually not to each other,” Cisco murmured, earning glares from the Wests. “What? I can’t be the only one who thought it. It’s an unusual situation.”

Iris turned back to her dad. “It wasn’t exactly on purpose, Dad. Elopement and magical amnesia were not part of the plan.”

Joe sighed. “I know, baby, I’m sorry. We can talk about that later, but right now we need to talk about what happened last night in Central City.”

“What did happen last night?”

“911 started getting strange calls around nine o’clock. Flying woman, lightning bolt damage, breaches opening,” Joe said.

“Sounds pretty par for the course,” Oliver said.

“And then we started getting the calls from the karaoke bar.”

“Karaoke bar?” Iris asked. “That doesn’t sound like a superhero problem.”

“It is when Killer Frost and an unidentified blonde woman start singing ‘Let It Go’ and begin freezing the entire place while people run screaming out of fear of hypothermia.”


	4. Chapter 4

“This is bad,” Oliver said as the team watched the karaoke video on YouTube.

“It’s been worse,” Cisco said. “I mean her pitch has actually – “ Oliver fixed him with a hard stare. “Right, ‘secret identities potentially exposed’ kinda bad not ‘Caitlin needs singing lessons’ kinda bad.”

“No one gets hurt. They’re clearly not threatening anyone,” Iris said. “That’s got to be good for Killer Frost’s reputation. No one knows Kara, so we don’t need to worry about her identity. And between the white hair and glowing eyes, Caitlin doesn’t look like herself.”

“No, but keep watching,” Joe said. The video ended as Cisco, in full Vibe gear, breached onto the stage with a shout of “We gotta go!” and beckoning the women toward him before the three of them disappeared off the stage.

“Vibe and Killer Frost working together,” Cisco said. “Probably not the best thing for _my_ newly minted public image.”

“Not to mention the wave of breaches opening, lightning strikes, fires and ice all over the city last night,” Joe said. “You honestly don’t remember any of it?”

“Trust me, if we did, we’d be sharing right now,” Felicity said. She sat down at the computer and began typing.  “The YouTube video was uploaded at 9:22. According to this, Cisco, your credit card was used to check into the Powers Hotel at 3:13 this morning. That’s a lot of time for chaos when you throw in superheroes who can instantaneously travel.”

“You’ve got my bank account info?” Cisco asked. “Don’t you think that’s crossing a line?”

“Says the guy who spies on _ARGUS_ ,” Felicity replied. “I’m not seeing anything about a marriage license filed for Barry and Iris with Clark County, but that could take a few days, so I’ll keep an alert on that.” She turned towards Joe. “What else happened?”

“Wait, timeline reconstruction.” Cisco ran over to the dry erase board and picked up a marker. “Okay, go.”

“9:30 a call came in that there was a woman in the park knocking trees down with her bare hands,” Joe said. “By the time dispatch arrived she was gone, and the eyewitness was completely hammered so the patrol didn’t put much stock into what he was saying, but I think it’s safe to assume that was Kara.”

“My message from Iris and Felicity came at one o’clock” Cisco added.

“Green Arrow’s foiled an ATM robbery 4:28,” Joe said.

“Okay, so he came back to help fight crime after the wedding,” Felicity said. “Makes sense if Barry was, um, busy.”

“I say our best lead is to go talk to this guy from the park,” Oliver said.

"I've got his address from the police report," Joe said. "I'll head on over. 

“Can I tag along?”

“I don’t think it’s a good idea for the Green Arrow to start interrogating persons of interest,” Joe said.

“No, but the Mayor of Star City might be a little less conspicuous,” Oliver said.

*

“Look, I already told you, I don’t know why that crazy meta chick came after me,” the man said as soon as he saw Joe’s badge.

“She’s not a meta. She’s an alien,” Oliver said. “Or at least that’s what she claimed when she came to Star City a few months ago.”

The man squinted at Oliver in disbelief. “Are you Oliver Queen? They send the mayor out on interviews now?”

“I was in town, when I caught wind of what happened. My friend Detective West here thought you could be useful to our investigation, so really, anything you can tell us would be great.”

“I didn’t see anything on the news about this chick in Star City,” the suspect answered.

 “It’s an ongoing investigation,” Oliver said. “The SCPD couldn’t give out details.”

 “Alien? And you actually believed her?” the guy scoffed.

Oliver chuckled. “Well, things keep getting stranger, don’t they? It’s not a possibility we can just completely ignore, especially not with the kind of power she was showing last night. You’re the only witness we’ve got, so we would like to hear any details you can give us about her.”

“Cops last night didn’t believe me, don’t know why you would.” The guy shrugged. “Whatever. I had just left the bar and I was headed for my car, when this girl just appeared out of nowhere, and I crashed right into her. Fell flat on my ass.”

“What did she look like?” Joe asked.

“Blonde. Gorgeous.”

“She say anything to you?” Oliver asked.

“She reached down to give me a hand, almost yanked my arm out of socket doing it. Then she got this weird look on her face and told me I couldn’t drive home and took my car keys away. She started to walk away, so I went after her and tried to take the keys back and she was freakishly strong, so I just said, I would go home and get my spare set. Then she just, like, sauntered over and pushed a tree down and rolled it against the front tires and then grabbed another one and shoved it against the back tires. Said if she couldn’t fly drunk, no one could, whatever that means.”

“So, a woman stops you from getting yourself killed driving home drunk and you decide to call the cops on her?”

“She threw trees! She could’ve killed me!” he replied.

“Trust me, if she had wanted you dead, you’d be dead,” Oliver said. “Next time? Call a Lyft.” Oliver and Joe walked away. Oliver picked up his phone and called Felicity.

She answered on the first ring. “You find anything out?”

“Just that Kara’s still an upstanding citizen even when drunk and disorderly.”

“Of course she is,” Felicity said. “So we’re at a dead end?”

“Looks that way.”

“Well, we’re in Central City, so what would The Flash do if he hit a wall?”

Oliver sighed. “Go straight through it.”


	5. Chapter 5

Felicity ended the call with Oliver.

“That’s easier said than done we can’t even find the clothes we started out in last night,” Iris said.

No sooner had she said the words than a tangled mass of suits and dresses appeared on the floor in front of them.

Cisco stared up at the ceiling for a moment. “Really? That’s all the help you’re going to give us?” In response, a shoe fell out of nowhere and hit him in the shoulder. “That’s just rude.”

Iris dropped down to the floor and began rifling through the pile.

“Iris, do you really think that after you’ve been yelling about it for three hours, he’s just going to suddenly throw the ring back to you?” Cisco asked.

“I don’t know, Cisco, this guy seems crazy, maybe he would. Just help me look.”

Felicity and Cisco, knelt down to help her look, searching through coat pockets for the ring.

After a moment, Felicity spoke up. “I found something I think you might be interested in.”

Iris jerked her head up. “My ring?”

Felicity shook her head. “A receipt from a pawn shop in Vegas.”

“A pawn shop?”

“For an antique diamond ring.”

“OH MY GOD, you pawned my ring?!” Iris screeched, jerking the receipt out of her hand.

“Okay, no, _you_ pawned the ring. Your name’s on the receipt. Why the receipt’s in my coat pocket, I don’t know.”

“Why would I pawn the ring?”

“I don’t know. But I have to imagine you were planning on getting it back.”

“Damn right.” Iris sighed. “Okay, thank you.” She turned towards Cisco. “How’re your powers doing?”

Cisco threw out his hand, blasting a rolling chair across the room. “They’re starting to come back to me.”

“I need you to take me to Vegas. And maybe the bank first.”

Cisco rolled his eyes. “Of course you do.” But he threw open the breach anyway.

*

When Cisco and Iris walked into the pawn shop, the shop owner immediately broke into a grin. “Didn’t expect to see you guys again so soon.”

“Well, at least we know we’re in the right place,” Cisco said, putting on his best fake smile.

Iris smiled, pulling out her receipt. “Hi, not sure what exactly happened last night, but I have the money and I’m ready get my ring back.” She handed over the cash and receipt.

The owner began counting the money as he walked over to a safe in the wall. “Heh. Didn’t expect you to get the money back so soon. Figured your friend would have to pay you back after his honeymoon.” He unlocked the safe and pulled out and turned back around to find a shocked Iris.

“I’m sorry _his_ honeymoon?”

“Geez, I’ve seen some people wasted, but usually not the lady who pawns her own engagement ring to help her friends get wedding rings.”

Iris’s face brightened. “So I didn’t get drunkenly married in Vegas?” She threw her arms over her head as she yelled “Yes!” Then she lowered her arms. “Wait, who got married? Did you get a name?”

“I got more than that. Oliver Queen walks into my shop, and you think that’s not going on the wall of fame?” the owner said, gesturing towards the wall where photo of a smiling Oliver with his arm slung over the shop owner’s shoulder hung on the wall.

“Holy shit,” Cisco said, staring at the picture. “Olicity actually tied the knot before Westallen,” he said, earning him a glare from Iris. “What? I can do shipper names too.”

The shop owner returned the ring to Iris. “It’s a beautiful ring,” he said.

“Yes, it is,” Iris said, relief flooding her face as she took it back and slipped it back onto her left hand. “Thank you.” She pushed Cisco out of the store. “Okay, we have to tell Oliver and Felicity before someone puts in a tip to Channel 52.”

 “Yeah, I’m with you.” They hurried back to an empty alleyway before breaching back to STAR Labs.

“That was fast,” Felicity said, still searching for clues. “Did you get the ring back?”

Iris flashed her hand. “Good as new. Oliver’s not back yet, is he?”

“No, but he and Joe should be here any minute,” Felicity said. “Why?”

“Nothing!” Iris said a little too quickly. “Just we found some new information and we needed to discuss it. Together.”

“ _Okaaay_ ,” Felicity said. Her phone started to ring. “Hold on, that’s probably him,” she said, digging the phone out of her pocket. She studied the screen in confusion. “It’s my _mother_ ,” she said. She answered the call. “Hey, mom, what’s up?”

Donna giggled. “Nothing, sweetie, I just wanted to see how my baby’s honeymoon was going.”

Felicity turned to Iris and Cisco with wide eyes. “Honeymoon?!”


End file.
